


all hell breaks loose

by lingeringdust



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringdust/pseuds/lingeringdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DBSK/JYJ x Harry Potter</p>
<p>Jaejoong is twelve when all hell breaks loose. </p>
<p>Or AU where Jaejoong and Yunho get their Hogwarts letters during Harry's sixth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all hell breaks loose

Jaejoong was a second-year when all hell broke loose.

 

He still remembers very clearly where exactly he was when he receives his letter. He’s just turned eleven and was playing in the backyard with his youngest sister when the screen door opens and their mother calls out to Jaejoong—calls out, face showing a variety of emotions, but bewilderment sticks out like a sore thumb.

He’s sitting at the kitchen table and munching on a chocolate bar, given by the strange new (kind) lady with the fading black pointed hat. It’s a new kind of chocolate bar he’s never heard of, something with “Honeydukes” decorating the front in glittering, swirling font and if he stops and stares, he can almost see that the font pulses with magic. He half listens to his mother as she prattles on about how it was a mistake, must have been, but the lady with the fading black pointed hat just smiles and hands him his letter.

Jaejoong still remembers the thick, yellowing, heavy letter in his hands, as if all of a sudden, he’s holding something very previous and his eyes take in the emerald green ink, littering the front of the envelope reading: Mister Jaejoong Kim; and he turns it and finds an odd sort of sticker, an emblem of some sort, displaying four animals: a lion, a badger, a snake, and a bird, all surrounding a large gold “H”. 

“You’re a wizard, Mister Kim,” the strange (kind) lady says, and pulls out a long twig. He thinks she looks silly as she waves her stick around and chants in another language, but his jaw falls open at the magic she shows.

What happens next is a whirlwind—a flurry of activity as his mother tries to remember all the new information about a hidden, coexisting world beneath their own—the Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, broomsticks, Ministry of Magic, Transfigurations, potions. (Harry Potter, Voldemort, war, Dark magic, Dumbledore, dead, dead, dead.)

 

 

Jaejoong’s sisters aren’t jealous—they fawn over their little wizard brother and pinch his chubby pink cheeks and congratulate him for being magical, but Jaejoong hasn’t really done anything worth the well wishes.

His youngest sister, however, is jealous, it seems. She glares at him whenever he’s reading one of the heavy tombs on potions, defense, history of magic, but is perfectly kind and normal whenever he’s not playing wizard.

So he keeps magic to himself and studies by night.

He’s never been the perfect student, never applies himself, but that’s only because he’s never interested in the topics they learned in school. But magic is endless and beautiful and strange and foreign so he ends up fascinated, by the Houses of Hogwarts, by the Founders, and finds himself thinking that Slytherin can’t be that bad. It seems alright—ambitions and fiercely loyal to their Housemates—but then, which House wasn’t? He mulls over the thoughts about being in his perfect House and thinks it doesn’t really matter, shouldn’t matter, where he ends up—as long as he’s happy.

In another time, in perhaps, twenty years from now, or even thirty, he might have been a Slytherin. He has that ambition, the goals; the desire to shine in his family of eight females, to show his worth, to prove to his parents that they were right in taking him in when they didn’t have to. But that doesn’t change the fact that he now wears red and gold proudly on his chest and is picked on by the House of Snakes.

He sometimes wonders if it would have been better to just stay Muggle and thinks enviously of his youngest sister, who only knows of getting into the best college and worrying about the exam the very next day.

 

 

It’s the end of his first year when the Headmaster is killed.

It’s a huge shock and though he’s sure the Ministry has sent owls to their families, his parents don’t say anything when he tells them he’s going back next year. They only stare solemnly at him as though they had known from the moment that he got his letter; that he would be saying good-bye to their world; that he can’t give up magic—even after only one year.

(He’s only twelve, for goodness’s sake.)

 

Snape is the new Headmaster and Jaejoong can’t help but feel this was just the beginning of something more.

Very quickly, his second year was starting to look worse than his first year. Within the second week, he’s earned enough detentions to make his mother scream herself hoarse—not that he’d tell her. The worst part was, he didn’t do anything and thinks they only gave him detention because of the emblem on his chest. (And he’s right.)

He doesn’t tell his parents or sisters. (Doesn’t want them worrying).

 

 

In another time, perhaps twenty years from now, or even thirty, Yunho Jung would have been a Gryffindor. He’s the kind of guy who would dive in at the right moment, guns a-blazing, and sweep you off your feet, the kind of daring and brave boy, charismatic and kind. And it’s because he’s daring and brave, charismatic and kind, so Gryffindor that he believes in the best of all people and sets out to prove it, that he currently bears the snake symbol on his chest.

So it really isn’t surprising that when he offers to help after seeing Jaejoong trip for the third time (due to hexes from fellow Housemates), that Jaejoong’s distrusting eyes move from his emblem to his face.

But Yunho Jung is a nice guy—even for a Slytherin and Jaejoong sees that. They make an odd sort of alliance—Yunho would help Jaejoong for Jaejoong’s silence on Yunho’s blood status.

Yunho is a Muggleborn.

And he’s good at hiding things. He’s good at manipulating his words for others to take as they would like, string the audience along like puppets or marionettes in his show, and proving himself to just be as much a pureblood as they are. A pureblood from Korea. But Jaejoong knows as well as Yunho that Yunho isn’t a pureblood; can never and will never be, and that just makes Jaejoong trust him.

(Honestly, Jaejoong’s surprised no one’s arrested him with all the Muggleborn-is-stealing-magic junk. But then, he’s always been good at fading into anonymity whenever the need arises and he realizes belatedly that that was a Slytherin trait.)

 

 

The war makes everyone seem older than they are. It’s not a huge surprise, then, that following the reappearance of Harry Potter at Hogwarts, that Jaejoong and Yunho manage to sneak out of the crowd of scared children in the chaos to fight. And it’s not surprising that the other second-years follow.

But they’re only twelve and walking amidst the chaos of war is not child’s play. Death has a way of coaxing out his victims and so they fall, one by one. 

Their bodies litter the floor of the Great Hall and even more (Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin who had just gotten married, Fred Weasley who left his twin and their joke shop, Colin Creevy who never even graduated, Severus Snape who always loved and hated) follow.

(They’re so young.)

Jaejoong thinks about his family, about how even though they weren’t his biological parents—can never and will never be—he loves them for being his mom and dad and his sisters for loving him as a brother. He thinks about magic and Hogwarts and the professors, and thinks he remembers seeing Snape look at him and sees him for a person and not just some Gryffindor; thinks Snape might have known about Jaejoong previously wanting to be Slytherin, because Snape was just the type to read minds. He thinks about this and how magic—delightful and foreign, beautiful and angry with spitting fires and jets of cool liquid, with random appearances of objects, with transfiguring one to another, all that’s magic, and thinks how terrible magic made humans and thinks—

A stream of beautiful green heads Yunho’s way and his hand is reaching for Yunho.

(Don’t cry.)


End file.
